


Two Idiots

by shashashark



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Gay content, an attempt was made, kento is the cause of said basic thing, sherlock messes up a basic thing, wato overthinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shashashark/pseuds/shashashark
Summary: In which Sherlock tries a classic pick-up line. Actually crack and fluff. Set-in their relationship post-season one.





	Two Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Watolock fic! English is not my first language, I apologize for the grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy!

  
  
"Wato."  
  
The doctor turned to look at Sherlock. She was seated on her favorite arm chair and was deeply fixated on her fingers, which were intwined with each other. Such position expresses that the consulant-detective got something on her mind that she's focused about. It wasn't a strange thing to see, and knowing the woman, it's quite normal. Wato just hummed in reply and looked at Sherlock expectantly.  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
Wato felt her blood run cold. It's true that Sherlock may be peculiar and her mind is too wide to guess what she's thinking, but the woman is also extremely perspective and straight to the point. Especially when it comes to Wato's well-being.  
  
She trusts Sherlock. Intensely and whole-heartedly so. But her past traumas have still yet to settle, and so walls still reflexively erect when personal feelings are the subject of the conversation.  
  
Had she known they're going to have a deep and emotional talk so early in the morning, she would've started on the rice much earlier.  
  
"What.. do you mean?"  
  
There was only silence that followed after she spoke. Sherlock's face was impassive and had still yet to give her an answer. Wato waited more, until her heart was racing and she was sure she was very anxious. Her slightly wide eyes tried to find answers on the woman's own eyes, which seemed to be avoiding her. Oh, what the hell.  
  
Had she been calmer and used her eyes harder, she would've seen Sherlock chewing on her lips and her eyes were downcasted in a way that expressed her embarrassment. She would've remembered that Sherlock's approach to sensitive issues such as what she's overthinking about is always gentle, always whenever they're touching and can always be expected. She would've realized that such behavior from Sherlock, means that this was for her _own_ personal gain.  
  
Wato realized a little too late that there was something unusual about Sherlock.  
  
The snarky woman looked up from her hands and stared intensely at Wato. Then her head tilted at the slightest bit and-  
  
"When you fell from heaven?"  
  
A beat. And a second one. Until Wato registered the words in her mind and started stammering.  
  
"Ah, ah.."  
  
She continued to stare at Sherlock with wide eyes. And seeing Sherlock stare back at her with that pout and expectant look..  
  
Tachibana Wato blushed furiously.  
  
To her credit, Sherlock was shocked. She blinked and started. And when Wato turned around and hid her face behind her hands, she jumped up and pulled the doctor towards herself.  
  
"Oi! Wh-What are you doing!?" Wato's yell was muffled from her hands.  
  
"Show me your face!" Sherlock demanded, as she tried to pry the woman's hands away from her face.  
  
"What?! No!!" The two wrestled around the room which resulted into a lot of screamings.  
  
"Geroff me, you insufferable jackass!"  
  
Sherlock had finally had Wato on her lock. The two were on the sofa, with Wato under Sherlock. A hand was holding down the doctor's hands, and the two were breathing heavily from their activity.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Wato tried to sound angry. Her heart was racing, and Sherlock's insufferably adorable face was just a few meters away from hers.  
  
"So you were blushing." Sherlock confirmed to herself. Then she grinned and got off the woman.  
  
"I wasn't!" Wato complained, feeling heat crawl up from her chest. She threw a pillow to the woman. Sherlock caught it and winked at her.  
  
"You were! You were like this-" the consultant-detective mimicked a very bad impression of Wato, "and your whole face was beet red! Hilarious!"  
  
She laughed aloud and twirled around the room. Wato felt very embarrassed, and her muffled screams against the pillow made it very clear. Sherlock only laughed harder.  
  
After a few moment, Wato picked her head up and asked, "Why did you even told me that stupid pick-up line? I thought you hate them."  
  
Sherlock stopped and leaned on top of an arm chair. "Kento and I had lunch last week. Apparently, I need to be more romantic with you. Of course, I told him I don't need to- you're so sappy you fall in love with me more every day even when I do nothing. But still, I wanted to experiment. As illogical as this is, surprisingly it's a success!"  
  
Wato gave her a deadpan look. "You're a real arrogant prick you know?"  
  
Sherlock laughed and went to the sofa. Then, she leaned close and tapped Wato's nose with her finger. With a cheeky grin she says, "I know. That's why you love me."  
  
Wato simply rolled her eyes and closed the distance between their lips and smiled.


End file.
